Uchiha
by yasu-chan18
Summary: Já devem ter lhe contado a história do tão famoso nukenin Sasuke Uchiha, um dos que ajudaram o herói de guerra Naruto Uzumaki a ganhar a quarta grande guerra ninja, e até mesmo seu irmão Itachi Uchiha, o causador do massacre no clã Uchiha, estou certa? Mas lhe contarei o outro lado da história da família principal do clã Uchiha.


**Narrador on: Introdução**

Algumas pessoas acreditam que a vida é algo realmente complicado enquanto outros resumem a vida como nascer, crescer, reproduzir e morrer. Mas o que diferencia as pessoas? Sonhos, desejos, qualidades, defeitos, vila, status, clã, aparência, personalidade e tantas outras coisas.

Mas até onde alguém pode chegar para realizar os desejos e sonhos? E até mesmo conquistar suas ambições? Alguém realmente pode mudar tanto por causa desses princípios?

Ah sim! Pessoas podem se render ao lado mais sombrio da humanidade para conseguir o que querem ou o que julgam como necessário, quem sabe até mesmo trocar o próprio corpo ou a sua alma e futuro por isso. Até onde VOCÊ se daria ou trocaria por algo?

 **Narrador on: Genin**

Na semana anterior em algumas turmas da academia ninja havia sido realizado uma série de testes para definir quais alunos irão para a próxima etapa de sua vida ninja e o primeiro nível de que poderia ser chamado de ninja, vinte e nove alunos haviam passado nos testes e agora alguns dos mesmos estão dentro de uma sala esperando o sensei que lhes passariam mais informações.

Um garoto loiro de olhos incrivelmente azuis vestido com uma calça toda laranja e um casaco laranja com azul que entra na sala com os braços atrás da cabeça distraído e todo sorridente por ter conseguido se tornar genin por impedir que Mizuki roubasse um pergaminho muito importante, muitos torceram para que o mesmo não conseguisse e alguns que não acreditavam como o mesmo passou pelas péssimas notas, mas agora está um passo mais próximo de seu sonho, ser respeitado e é claro se tornar hokage.

Ao adentrar na sala a grande maioria o ignorou fingindo que não notaram, outros simplesmente não se importaram de olhar para ver quem havia chegado enquanto alguns simplesmente lhe encaravam se perguntando o que o mesmo fazia já que o mesmo não tinha passado nos testes da semana anterior.

Shikamaru: O que faz aqui Naruto? — o mesmo fala de forma preguiçosa.

Naruto: Não é óbvio? — o mesmo da um grande sorriso aberto com uma das mãos apontando a bandana em sua testa, o moreno da um suspiro um tanto cansado, em sua opinião aquela provavelmente seria uma situação problemática pelo mesmo conseguir o título de genin e ainda levar bomba nos testes — Sakura-chan! — o mesmo vai até a mesma, mas é totalmente ignorado já que a mesma disputa com Ino e mais algumas outras garotas que não entendeu naquele momento.

O loiro para não muito longe da rosada para saber o porque discutem e porque teve horas que pensou que elas sairiam na mão ali mesmo, ao ouvir o porque logo se irrito, a rosada assim como todas aquelas garotas só tem olhos para o "emo orgulhoso, exibido, frio e antissocial", o loiro sobe na mesa de frente para o Uchiha que até aquele momento ignorava tudo a sua volta, mas ao notar algo sobre a mesa olhou e viu o loiro lhe encarando com uma careta.

O loiro se pergunta o que o moreno tem que ele não tem enquanto o moreno se pergunta o que aquele "idiota perdedor" está fazendo, o moreno começa a prestar mais atenção no que está acontecendo a sua volta vendo que se tornou o centro das atenções o que irrita o moreno fazendo prestar mais atenção no loiro foi quando foi surpreendido por um beijo do mesmo antes que o moreno tivesse alguma reação pela surpresa viu uma das garotas que se joga nos seus pés agarra o loiro e as garotas começaram a batê-lo.

A porta se abre mais uma vez, mas diferente de antes todos olham para ver quem é ao sentirem o ar ficar um pouco diferente, uma garota de cabelo totalmente negro solto que vai até a bunda e franja de lado que tampa parcialmente o olho esquerdo, a mesma está com os típicos sapatos ninjas azul e calça preta, casaco azul marinho de zíper com gorro por dentro branco, de bolsos de ambos os lados do zíper que está todo fechado e a bandana em seu pescoço.

A mesma após fechar a porta começa a andar pela sala de forma calma e indiferente ignorando os outros, mas para assim que vê que as garotas que estavam no corredor abrem caminho para si e no meio a onde estavam vê Naruto no chão um pouco amarrotado e sujo e uma parte ou outra do corpo levemente inchada ou roxo e vermelho, pensou em perguntar o que ouve, mas a julgar que aquelas garotas são do fã clube de Sasuke, provavelmente tinha algo haver com o mesmo, mas decidiu ignorar, Sasuke é do tipo que não gosta de ninguém tomando conta de sua vida e não estava afim de fazer isso, passou pelas garotas e Naruto indo para o final da sala e se sentando lá.

A sala ficou em um silêncio mortal, alguns tentam ignorar a sensação de estarem sendo observados pela garota morena de belos olhos ônix, mas que depois de um certo acontecimento a mesma perdeu aquele brilho no olhar, agora um olhar um tanto frio e calculista desprovido de qualquer sensação além dessas. Para sorte dos mesmos logo Iruka-sensei entra na sala fazendo com os que ainda continuavam de pé se sentassem rapidamente.

Iruka: Ohayou minna — o mesmo observa a última pessoa de pé logo se sentando.

Turma: Ohayou Iruka-sensei — os mesmos falam em coro.

Iruka: Hoje é um dia muito importante porque todos que estão aqui estão dando mais um passo para se tornarem grandes ninjas ao se tornarem genins, mas antes de qualquer coisa devo alertá-los sobre os perigos fora dos portões da vila, mas não se deixem abalar porque com cada desafio irão se fortalecer e assim chegando mais perto de alcançarem seus sonhos — alguns alunos começam a bater palma pelas palavras do sensei e um ou outro assobia, assim que terminam o mesmo continua a falar — ao se tornarem genins vocês começaram a fazer missões, mas para isso vocês estarão sendo divididos em times com três genins e um sensei de nível jōnnin, começarei a falar os times:

Já havia se passado alguns minutos que Iruka falava alguns nomes, os rostos das garotas do fã clube de Sasuke que já tinham sido citadas tinham olharem irritados e descontentes com o mesmo e algumas até o fuzila com o olhar, enquanto as do fã clube de Sasuke que ainda não foram citadas estão de dedos cruzados pedindo a Kami que fiquem no mesmo time de Sasuke, enquanto o mesmo aparenta não se importar com quem ficaria, mas torcendo para não ficar com nenhum peso morto e que seu sensei seja alguém forte, Naruto torce para cair com a rosada dona do seu coração, e uma morena de olhos claros com o levíssimo tom de lilás desejando ficar com Naruto, enquanto um moreno deseja cair com Hinata mesmo sabendo que as chances são baixa, mas não impossíveis, enquanto a morena de mais cedo e um ruivo de olhos heterocromáticos não se importam muito com que vão ficar, mas o ruivo prometendo a si mesmo que seria melhor que quem quer que fosse a sua equipe.

Iruka: Time 6: Makoto Akasuna, Hayato Hyūga e Sayoko Uchiha, sensei Marin Uzumaki.

Logo o moreno solto um suspiro por causa do time, sabia perfeitamente que dentre as garotas da academia uma das kunoichis mais qualificadas da academia não por ser uma Uchiha ou até mesmo por ser irmã gêmea de Sasuke, mas que diferente das outras ela leva bem a sério a ideia de ser uma kunoichi diferente das outras que ficam pensando em beijar um certo moreno Uchiha, o ruivo é esforçado diferente dele e de Sayoko que são mais vistos com gênios, mas talvez colocá-lo na mesma equipe dos dois fosse para impulsionar o avanço do mesmo até porque quem gosta de ficar para trás?

O ruivo se pergunta se está com sorte ou com azar, não que pensar fosse seu forte, mas logo pensou nos pontos forte de cada um dos dois parceiros, Hayato é um dos melhores em combate corpo-a-corpo e Sayoko é uma das melhores em Genjutsu, mas sempre teve impressão da mesma não demonstrar tudo que era capaz, mas ignorou esse fato nesse momento pensando como é sua sensei.

Iruka: Time 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha, sensei Kakashi Hatake.

A morena riu internamente do irmão, se lembrando imediatamente de quando desejou boa sorte para o mesmo antes do mesmo ir para academia antes dela e o mesmo dizer que não precisava disso, mas pelo jeito o irmão é incrivelmente azarado. O Uzumaki é um pouco lerdo e inocente em sua opinião, mas é inegável o quanto ele é esforçado e determinado a superar os seus próprios limites e é claro que já havia notado que o mesmo tem uma quantidade enorme de chakra, mas não adianta nada ter muito chakra e não saber administra-lo, já a Haruno é uma das garotas mais inteligentes e com um dos melhores controle de chakra da sala, mas é como as outras garotas e provavelmente vai idealizar um Sasuke perfeito e que deseja ficar com ela a fazendo se esquecer de que é uma kunoichi e não uma civil apaixonada.

Já os seus parceiros não podia reclamar, Hayato é pertencente de um dos maiores e rigorosos clãs de Konoha, os Hyūga, e como tal um bom rastreador e é claro em Taijutsu com os golpes que parecem inofensivos, mas mortais, com toda certeza isso é um ponto a mais para o time, mas estava um pouco incerta quanto ao Akasuna, o mesmo vem de uma família de marionetista e o mesmo é um pouco desajeitado, mas é notável que é um péssimo perdedor nunca desistindo mesmo em desvantagem e muito teimoso.

Iruka já tinha terminado de falar os outros times (nota: os outros times ficaram os mesmos), passou mais algumas informações para os recém genin e saiu da sala, quatro times já tinham ido com seus respectivos senseis enquanto os outros aguardavam os seus logo querendo conhecê-lo ou conhecê-la já que tinham três kunoichis como sensei de dez.

O Akasuna bate os dedos contra mesa rapidamente e impacientemente o que começa a irritar alguns até que a porta se abre revelando uma mulher ruiva de cabelo longo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto com duas mechas na altura do peito solta, a mesma usa a típica roupa dos jōnnin, calça azul marinho com uma camisa da mesma cor de mangas compridas dobradas até o cotovelo, colete ninja verde fechado, luvas negras com parte dos dedos de fora, os sapatos ninja azul e a bandana em sua testa com parte sendo tampada pelos fios ruivos de sua franja. A ruiva coloca a mão no bolso tirando um papel dobrado que a mesma desdobra olhando rapidamente e o dobrando colocando de volta no lugar.

???: Time 6 me acompanhe — a ruiva sai da sala sendo acompanhada dos três genins.

 **Marin on: Sensei**

 **Uma semana antes:**

Estou em casa preparando o jantar para finalmente terminar de ler um livro sobre Fūinjutsu (Jutsus de selamento), se aprimorar todos os dias faz parte da vida de um ninja independente se for fisicamente, psicologicamente e emocionalmente. Finalmente termino de cozinhar e quando estou pegando um prato quando ouço alguém bater na porta, olho para o relógio indicando 8:45 da noite, estranho por alguns segundos me dirigindo até a porta quando vejo um anbu na porta.

Anbu: O hokage-sama deseja vê-la imediatamente — assinto com a cabeça fechando a porta assim que ele some.

Pelo menos uma coisa não posso reclamar, esse anbu é informado, me lembro de uma vez em que havia acabado de sair do banho e esqueci a roupa no quarto e como mora sozinha decidi me vestir no quarto mesmo e enquanto me vestia um anbu muito atrevido entra no meu quarto só notei por sentir seu chakra assim que entrou por eu ser do tipo rastreador e por me ver seminua, ainda bem que já tinha colocado a calcinha e sutiã, e me esqueci por um momento que era um anbu e acabei batendo nele pelo atrevimento, mas o mesmo ficou poucos dias no hospital por ter exagerado um pouco por ele ainda ter me pegado em um péssimo dia, e tive que depois de tudo ainda pedir desculpas, mas pelo que soube os outros anbus não ficam mais entrando no quarto dos outros, alguns batem na porta, nunca se sabe quando vai achar alguém em um péssimo dia.

Troco de roupa por estar de camisola e com um roupão por cima, coloco minha roupa ninja saindo de casa trancando a porta e pulando de telhado em telhado. Em frente do prédio do fogo desço o adentrando cumprimentando os pouquíssimos que ainda estão trabalhando, em frente a sala do hokage bato na porta duas vezes.

Hizuren: Entre — ao ouvir a voz do hokage-sama entro na sala a fechando atrás de mim — que bom que veio Marin — o mesmo está com sua típica roupa de hokage e com seu cachimbo, mas o deixa de lado ao se dirigir diretamente para mim.

Marin: O que deseja Hokage-sama? — faço uma rápida reverência mesmo sabendo que o mesmo não gosta muito disso, mas é algo automático para mim.

Hizuren: Tenho uma missão para você de rank-A — peço para ele continuar — um grupo de nukenins vem dando problemas para Yumegakure (Vila Oculta Entre Sonhos), aqui está as informações necessárias — ele me entrega um pergaminho que pego prontamente — você será a líder da missão Marin, deixarei a equipe a seu critério — assinto positivamente esperando o hokage-sama me dispensar — tem mais uma que desejo falar com você, quero que fique como sensei de um time de genin.

Na hora travei, imaginei logo três crianças de 11 a 13 anos que não quer nada com a vida e até brinca de ser ninja, abri minha boca diversas vezes tentando dizer algo, mas minha voz parece sumir, limpo a garganta sabendo que o hokage-sama está me analisando.

Marin: Agradeço pelo voto de confiança hokage-sama, mas acho que não estou preparada para isso.

Hizuren: Entendo, mas pedirei para Iruka as informações do time para que de uma olhada e me responda antes de sair em missão — foi então que me dei conta de algo, na seria substituindo um jōnnin por hora e sim virar mesmo uma sensei, assinto pensando sobre o assunto.

 **Sayoko on: Apresentação**

A mulher que julguei ser nossa sensei vai nos guiando em direção a área mais afastada da vila onde tem campos de treinamento, ao chegarmos ela se senta em posição de meditação se encostando em uma árvore atrás de si.

???: Sentem-se — ela indica o chão a sua frente, nos sentamos e esperamos ela continuar — antes de mais nada nos apresentaremos e depois farei um teste com vocês, certo? — assentimos — me digam seus nomes, o que gostam e não gostam, se tiverem hobbies e seus sonhos para o futuro.

Makoto: Pode nos mostrar?

???: Meu nome é Marin Uzumaki, gosto de cozinhar e ler, não gosto de pessoas que tratam a vida como um tipo de jogo ou brincadeira, meus hobbies são estudar e treinar e meu sonho é ser forte e capaz de proteger as pessoas que são importantes para mim.

Hayato: Já perdeu alguém importante sensei?

Marin: Sim, mas agora é sua vez ruivinho — ela aponta para Makoto.

Makoto: Hai — ele começa todo animado — sou Makoto Akasuna, gosto de passar o tempo com minha família e de quando consigo treinar com eles, não gosto de certas pessoas exibidas e orgulhosas — ele olha na minha direção me fazendo revirar os olhos — meu hobbie é… treinar e meu sonho é me tornar um grande e respeitado mestre de marionetes e obviamente fazer meus pais sentirem orgulho de mim.

Marin: Certo, você — ela aponta para Hayato.

Hayato: Meu nome é Hayato Hyūga, gosto de treinar e não gosto de perder tempo com quem não merece minha atenção, meu hobby é treinar com meus primos e com minha irmã quando ela não está em missão, meu sonho é um dia livrar e mostrar a família principal do meu clã o valor da família secundária — o mesmo fala de forma calma.

Marin: Agora você — ela aponta para mim, me ajeito no meu lugar um pouco incomodada com toda essa atenção e perca de tempo.

Sayoko: Meu nome é Sayoko Uchiha, o que eu gosto ou não gosto é problema meu, quanto aos meus hobbies não acho que isso importa de verdade — falo indiferente com tudo aquilo enquanto sustento o olha de Marin-sensei, um olhar totalmente calmo e analítico.

Makoto: Vai falar alguma de você além de seu nome? — ele fala sarcástico, não fiz questão de olhar para ele.

Sayoko: Meu sonho está mais para um desejo, descobrir certas coisas.

Hayato: Alguma coisa em específico?

Sayoko: Talvez sim, talvez não.

Marin: Como já terminamos essa parte, vamos para o teste, é algo simples, uma luta na realidade.

Makoto: Vai ser a gente contra você? — Akasuna-san da um grande sorriso aonde está o senso de respeito dele pela nossa sensei? Marin-sensei da um sorriso de lado enquanto o observa.

Marin: Para sua tristeza não — o sorriso dele some.

Sayoko: Será que ela pensa em fazer lutarmos entre nós, se esse for o caso, não poderei baixar a guarda tendo um Hyūga e um Akasuna, apesar de Makoto-san não representar um perigo tão grande comparado a Hayato-san.

Hayato: Independente de contra quem for lutar eu terei que tomar cuidado com ambos serem oponentes de longo alcance *suspiro* é realmente complicado.

Makoto: Certo, primeiro eu derroto a Sayoko e o Hayato, depois a sensei e estarei mais perto do meu sonho *risos*.

Marin: Apesar de já ter visto os resultados deles na academia já tenho uma base de suas habilidades, não confio muito em teoria de pontos, a pessoa teoricamente pode ser péssima, mas na prática ganhar de alguém que tem uma pontuação maior, é fato, teoria é teoria e prática é prática, ambos são muito diferentes e se complementam de forma única sendo necessário ambos para um ninja. A luta será entre a Uchiha e o Hyūga.


End file.
